Reunion with Cloud Strife
Landing into a new world, where fairy tales continue to live, Ratchet and the gang, with Laura and Zack at their side, looked around the area. Reia: The area feels a bit quiet. Clank: I believe it has to deal with the missing fairy tale creatures. - Laura looked into the wanted poster, which is posted on a tree. Ratchet: A wanted poster? Here?? Kiva: Oh man.. Reia: "Wanted: Fairytale Creatures." This must be Farquaad's doing. Ratchet: But why would he put those creatures aside for his rule? What did they ever do to him?? Kiva: He's getting rid of them so the people of Far, Far Away would be displeased by his actions. Reia: That area is off-limits because of him. X-23: He plans to make this world more modern to his liking. - Suddenly, Reia spotted Cloud looking over the city's distance. Ratchet: Fantasy-free? X-23: At least, that's what he believes.. Reia: (There's Cloud... He looks different..) Kiva: Gee.. - Reia moved from X-23's conversation and encountered Cloud, who looks completely different from before. Kiva and everyone else quickly followed her shortly after. Reia: Cloud, there you are. - Cloud looked towards Reia and sees the change within her as well. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: Why did you came here? Cloud: I'll get him. This time, we settle it. Me and the one who embodies all the darkness in me. Alister: That's odd. You do look different ever since we found you in New York City. Cloud: If I do, it's his fault. Ratchet: Who's was it? Cloud: Sephiroth. Laura: (Ratigan's expected this to happen too..) Kiva: (I'm worried that Cloud would sacrifice himself..) Cloud: Captain Ratchet, you have greatly changed over half a year. Let me see your improvements as I help you with your quest. - A few others came back to Cloud and saw Ratchet and the gang once again. Ratchet: Repunzel? What are you doing here? Repunzel: Well, Eugine and I are helping Cloud from his certain condition. X-23: That's right. Battling with 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' will be a death trap. Who knows where he can be hiding this time. Flynn: Hold on.. Are you talking about Sephi-- X-23: If you wish to live, keep your lucky mouth shut. Kiva: Yeah, that dude with the black wing is no joke. Cloud: Kiva's right. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way. Starkiller: A modern era for the world.. I almost felt bad for them. Ratchet: Alright, the best action is to get some recon on the auction site, see what Farquaad is actually paying them. Kiva: He's probably selling them for coins. X-23: Around here, it's shillings, Kiva. Reia: The only question is where is Farquaad dumping the creatures into? X-23: That's one of many things the case remains unclear. I suggest we head to the auction site right away. Reia: What do you think, Captain? Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Well, it is our only lead around here. Let's look at the auction site. Cloud: Captain Ratchet, this group and myself are coming with you, under Kiva's permission. Kiva: Okay. Cloud: Good, Repunzel knows the woods here a lot more than we are. Repunzel: Yep, just leave it to me! - While walking towards the auction site, Reia keeps thinking about her shot as a detective years ago. Kiva: Master? Reia: Something on your mind, Kiva? Kiva: No, but got something on your mind? Reia: Well, Laura's detective instincts kinda reminds me back when I tried to be a detective as well. Kiva: I guess that was years ago. Reia: Yeah, you're right. But then I realized being a detective is more of my brother's thing. Kiva: I know. Reia: At least the experience is worth my attention. Kiva: Yeah. Starkiller: Is this villain the one you're after? Reia: Yeah, that's him. (I almost can't believe Sephiroth was in Kiva's past..) Kiva: Boy.. Reia: Actually, there's one more villain we're after. His name is Professor Ratigan. Starkiller: I don't trust him. Who do you think Farquaad rule a city in the first place? Kiva: Well, I-- Wait a minute.. Are you saying Ratigan made a bargain with Farquaad?? Reia: That could be easy to catch, my student. There's something weird going on here.. Kiva: Yeah... I don't like this.. Reia: Me either.. (Ratigan and Farquaad made a bargain.. But what?) Kiva: Anyway, it's getting a bit too dark. Should we stop here? Reia: Indeed. Let's set camp for tonight. We should approach the auction by morning. - Night quickly falls upon the land, the gang falls asleep in their tents and Reia looks over the stars above. Kiva, X-23, and Presea decided to talk a few things over before bedtime. Kiva: Alright, I think we are getting close to the site. Presea: Forced these creatures away from their homes, that is despicable. Kiva: And mean too. Presea: Mean? Kiva: In other words, what they are doing is wrong. X-23: Indeed. Reia mentioned that the creatures are shipped away to another location. To find out where they're going, we need a camouflage plan for recon. Kiva: Yep. Presea: How are we going to find out where they're going at the site? X-23: We should ask Reia and see what she has to say. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva, X-23 and Presea confronted Reia, who is looking at the stars with amazement. Kiva: Hey, Reia. Reia: Evening. I've never seen so many stars at nighttime before.. Kiva: Yeah. So beautiful.. X-23: Amazing.. Say, we are trying to bring a plan together. It might help us where are the fairytale creatures are being transferred. Reia: Maybe.. What's your plan, Laura? X-23: Well, I thought we pretend to have both Genis and Raine captured and have a conversation with the guards. While they're busy, I sneak from behind and get the information we need. Kiva: At least it doesn't involved me getting captured. X-23: Actually, there's a difference. Kiva: Difference? Reia: Genis and Raine are half-elves, which makes them a fake bargain. Kiva: Cool. Presea: It is wrong to push Genis and Raine away from us again. X-23: Again? Kiva: Well, both Genis and Raine have been caught between two civilzations. Reia: That's right. Long story short, they are born in an elven village in secrecy, until they are discovered and banished near the Otherworldly Gate. X-23: So back then, they can travel to different worlds, right? Reia: The two seperate worlds linked to their home. Kiva: Yep. Presea: Sylvarant and Tehe'ella.. Reia: Right. Afterwards, they have been accepted in the Village of Oracles. Then the rest is history. Presea: Isilia.. - Reia suddenly spotted something shining hidden in a bush. Reia pick the item up and was shocked by the discovery. Reia: (No way... It-- It can't be!) Kiva: What is it? - Kiva ran towards to Reia and sees the sparkling item she holds. Reia: This is... Sonja's perfume. She used this to transform into her Enchanted Form. But.. How did this get here?? Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: (It doesn't make any sense.. First the fairytale creatures, then Ratigan and now Sonja's perfume? What's going on???) Kiva: I wonder why Sonja's perfume is there? Reia: I don't know... (Something big is happening here...bigger than I expect this case is to be.. I wonder..) Kiva: Master? Reia: I-- I thought I sensed something..deep within the city of Duloc.. Kiva: Yeah, but what about the fairytale creatures? Reia: Oh..right. We need to know what happened. For now, you should-- - Reia is about to let Kiva rest for the night, but Kiva interrupted her with a personal question. During the conversation, X-23 stood watch over the city with Reia. Kiva: Do you think Sonja is alright? Reia: Yeah. The only advantage we got - Sonja's not here and I believe Ratigan's been looking for the perfume too. Kiva: I'll be willing to protect Sonja's perfume. Reia: I appreciate your efforts, Kiva, but only I see what this can really do. I'll hold onto it for now. Besides, you wish to learn Stun Impact someday, right? Kiva: That's right. Reia: I'll teach you how to use it when the time comes. For now, get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll find out what's really going on here. Kiva: Okay, master. Reia: Alright, good night..(..my previous student.) Kiva: Good night. - Kiva headed for the tents and X-23 stand beside Reia for the night watch. X-23: Three leads in this world - Missing fairytale creatures by Farquaad's orders, Ratigan has a secret with the leader and lastly...the perfume. Reia: I sensed something magical hidden in the city. It's faint, but it's there. X-23: Hmm.. I thought all of the creatures are banished. Reia: Except one. If there's a chance to enter the city of Duloc, I would find it to find the truth. X-23: I know, I'll help you uncover it. We'll talk to her together. Reia: Thank you, Laura. (About what Tenebie said.. I'll heed his advice on this.) X-23: You're welcome. You should get some rest too. I'll stood watch. Reia: Yeah. Night. - Reia went to the tents for the night as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes